


Drabble: I need your help

by SinningPlumpPrincess



Series: Overwatch Drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Other, Robot Sex, Sexual Content, Strange cum, Zenyatta has a dick attachment, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningPlumpPrincess/pseuds/SinningPlumpPrincess
Summary: For the number prompt 18. "I need your help." With a gender neutral reader helping out Zenyatta.





	Drabble: I need your help

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request/commission/or just see more of me, check out my tumblr at: Sinningplumpprincess.tumblr.com

The temple was always quiet around the night time. Monks of omnic and human species were prone to resting, after all. The moon high up in the sky, the soft chirp of insects and the hum of flames around the temple were soothing. 

Of course, with the strike on omnics going around, you weren’t about to let your guard down. You patrolled at night, ensuring that nothing was hiding in the woods waiting to strike. That the temple was sealed up, but welcome to visitors in the morning once everything would be open again. 

You were making your last rounds when a cold, gentle hand rested on your shoulder. You didn’t jerk or jump, merely smirking to yourself as you greet your ‘intruder’. 

“Zenyatta,” You politely start to greet your lover, turning to face him with your hands folded at your abdomen. You note that his lights appear dimmer, his garb a bit hastily done up. “Surprised to see you awake. I was just making my last rounds before coming to bed.” 

A bed you did not share, for he preferred floating mid-air and shutting down his systems to rest. A form of meditation he had called it, but he liked your company. 

“Ah,” He starts in return, voice box giving off the idea that he’s calm and whimsical. But, you know better with the human actions he does such as gently tugging at his pants and the rope that was tied at the waist. “I believe I require some...assistance. From you. To help me...’unwind’.” 

He sounds unsure, like that’s such a lewd request. You near about laugh if you weren’t so excited. 

“Of course. Anything for you, my love.” You murmur, taking his hand in yours and leading him back to your chambers. 

\-- 

It isn’t long before you had him stripped down. His attachment today was a chrome cock, matching his material well enough with three lit up nodes in light blue on either side. It's thick and a good five inches, leaking this blue, sticky material that tastes sweet when you lifted your fingers to your lips to taste. 

“You poor thing.” You coo, sickly sweet as you stroke his cock. 

Lying besides him, Zenyatta’s head tucked into the crook of your neck as you lie on your side to stroke him. The material is more flexible than it looks, giving under your fingers that give a curious squish at the rounded head, making him keen in turn. 

He’s leaking enough material to make you concerned on how much he’d put into his system the last time you had engaged in intimacy. But when his voice box begins to shake and become static-like, metal fingers clutching at you hard enough to bruise, you rather forget your concerns. 

Zenyatta whines, the sound almost like his voice is coming from a fan on high. His hips stutter up and you watch the first bright blue ribbon shoot from him, then another, leaking onto your hand and his own shiny metal material on his abdomen. 

He cums enough to fill your hand if you tried, stroking him through it with each pump and caressing the lit up nodes on either side. 

Violent tremors run through his body as he whines, trying to push your hand away as you laugh. 

“Come now, my love. You surely have one more left in you.”


End file.
